The Ultimate Bladers Series
by Vee My Favorite Digimon
Summary: Davis was just an ordinary 13 year old blader when one day, he was asked to join an organization known as "Destiny Bladers". Join Davis as he and his new friends enter "The Ultimate Bladers Series" and defeat their rivals. OC's needed.
1. OC Character Info

**Disclaimer:** I do not own beyblade except the OC's I will create.

* * *

><p>This is an OC based story and I need more OC characters from you, the fanfiction writers, so please send me some. Here is the info for your character:<p>

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Personality:

Beyblade: (Created or In the show)

Special Move(/Moves):

Hair Style:

Eye Color:

Attire:

Organization: Dragon Force (evil), Big Bang Strikers (average), or Destiny Bladers (good)

Past History: (optional)

* * *

><p>My characters:<p>

1) Name: Davis Motomiya (From Digimon with different personality, I also don't own him XD)

Age: 14

Gender: Male

Personality: He is very energetic, always wants to battle. He is also very friendly and kind towards others. He doesn't like it if someone hurts the innocent and can get really mad if needed to. He is also hot-headed sometimes and acts without thinking. He secretly has a passion for art. (Kinda like Jack in the Second Season only less crazy)

Beyblade: Killer Beafowl (Yeah I know this Bey doesn't have to do anything with him but it is my favorite Bey)

Special Move (/Moves): Beafowl Ripper, Beautiful Dead, Beafowl EX Strike

Hair Style/Hair Color: Brown and Spiky

Eye Color: Brown

Attire: He wears a green shirt, a blue jacket with a dragon design on the back, and maroon pants. He also wears white sneakers

Organization: First Neutral, then Destiny Bladers

Past History: Davis's first name was Daniel. Davis is an ordinary yet very talented blader. He lived in the City of Odaiba before until one day, he was invited by a secret organization to come to their HQ at Metal City. Also when he was 6, he was in a car accident and both his parents died. Luckily, he survived the crash. His neighbor, a long time friend of his dad and who felt sympathy towards Davis, decided to adopt him and named him Davis as he welcomed him to the family.

* * *

><p>2) Name: Sora Tategami<p>

Age: 13

Gender: Female

Personality: She is a very shy person but she is also very nice. She has crush on Davis because of his determination but doesn't show it. She can get really angry when threatened. Overall, she has a kind and sweet personality.

Beyblade: Storm Shark

Special Move (/Moves): Shark Tsunami, Whirlpool Tail Spin

Hair Style/Hair Color:Long Straight Brown Hair with a red bow

Eye Color: Brown

Attire: She wears a red shirt, a white jacket with the words "I'm the Girl!" written on the back, wears a yellow skirt and white shoes. She also appears to wear a necklace with the words "Sweet" engraved on it.

Organization: Destiny Bladers

Past History: It is unknown of her past as she won't tell it but she has a father who works as a researcher in DBHQ (Destiny Bladers Headquarters) and her mother died of illness.

* * *

><p>3) Name: Myra Sakoshi<p>

Age: 14

Gender: Female

Personality: She is very cheerful and outgoing but has a darker side inside of her. When beyblading, she is very serious and whimpers like an immature child when she loses. She also seems to have a crush on Davis.

Beyblade: Earth Cheetah

Special Move (/Moves): Speed Slash, Cheetah Blast

Hair Style/Hair Color: She has orange curly hair with a yellow bow

Eye Color: Black

Attire: She wears a white dress and a blue skirt. She also wears brown sneakers and a red bracelet in her left arm.

Organization: Big Bang Strikers

Past History: When she was little, she used to be bullied a lot because of her inability to fight back. This changed when she accidentally knocked the biggest bully unconscious at her school. Now, she's very fiesty and fights back more offend when she feels threatened.

* * *

><p>4) Name: Tano Tategami (Not the brother of Sora)<p>

Age: 13

Gender: Male

Personality: He acts like he is the most powerful blader, he tends to brag a lot whenever he wins. He is also a loud mouth and is very annoying sometimes. Despite all of his negative personality, he is very caring and friendly deep down.

Beyblade: Scythe Kronos

Special Move (/Moves): Grim Death Slash, Death Wave Blast

Hair Style/Hair Color: He has dark brown hair with white streaks on top.

Eye Color: Blue

Attire: He wears an orange shirt and maroon trousers. He also wears a white scarf over his neck and wears black shoes.

Organization: Big Bang Strikers

Past History: Not much is known about him.

* * *

><p>5) Name: Lance Sagenuchi<p>

Age: 29

Gender: Male

Personality: He is the most cruel blader ever to have set foot on Earth. He treats his bladers like they are his slaves. He is very strict about winning and when someone disobeys him, they get punished by battling his son's Bey Helio Hydra. When someone wins, he doesn't even congratulate them as he says that the real victory has not been won yet. Overall, he is a very cruel, a very strict, a very cold-hearted person.

Beyblade: Inferno Wolf

Special Move (/Moves): Wolf Inferno Eruption, Wolf Flaming Shockwave

Hair Style/Hair Color: He has grey hair.

Eye color: Red

Attire: He wears a black business suit, a grey coat, blue pants and black shoes. He also appears to wear a gold watch and a silver bracelet with the words "Power"

Organization: Dragon Force

Past History: He is the leader of the Dragon Force and is the father of Razo. When his son was smaller, he used to treat him with cruel antics, always punishing him if he did not win his battles.

* * *

><p>6) Name: Razo Sagenuchi<p>

Age: 15

Gender: Male

Personality: He is a very cruel and a very sadistic blader who likes destroying other people's Bey. Watch out when he gets mad or it'll get ugly. He is ill-tempered but is sometimes calm and cool.

Beyblade: Helio Hydra

Special Move (/Moves): Hydra Heat Wave, Hydra Scorching Burn Strike, Heat Millenium

Hair Style/Hair Color: His hair style resembles Ryuga except his hair color is blue instead of white.

Eye Color: Red

Attire: He wears a gold tuxedo with a black jacket. He also wears black pants and blue sneakers.

Organization: Dragon Force

Past History: He is the son of Lance Sagenuchi, the founder of the Dragon Force Organization. In his past, he used to be tormented by his father to become the strongest blader in the world. Once, he acquired the legendary bey "Helio Hydra", he felt his strength increased ten-fold and became more sadistic towards his opponents. He was once a good person but got turned into a monstrous being of power. Wielding the Legendary Bey, Helio Hydra, he and his father plots to rule the world as they enter "The Ultimate Bladers Series".

* * *

><p>Well, that's all my characters. I need many more characters though so I hope you beyblade fans can send as many OCs as you can. Please and Thanks!<p> 


	2. Chapter 1: Enter Davis and Razo

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

_In the quiet City of Odaiba, there lived a 13 year old boy who has a strong passion for beyblade and dreams of becoming the No. 1 Blader. He seeks to learn and improve his battling skills while also caring for others and making new friends. After his parents died in a car accident, he was adopted by his neighbor. After 2 years, he was becoming a very talented blader, he single-handedly defeated 300 bladers in the contest that was held in their city but lost to an anonymous person who kept calling himself "Helios". After that, he vowed to become even stronger so he trained everyday. After 2 weeks of training, he was invited to come to Metal City by a secret organization called "Destiny Bladers. They wanted to recruit him in order to defeat their opposing rivals, Big Bang Strikers and Dragon Force. This is an opportunity he'd been waiting for and he immediately accepted. Now, he is on his way to becoming No. 1 but he must prove to the world he deserves it. Join him as he goes on an adventure to become the champion. His name is Davis Motomiya and this is his story._

* * *

><p><strong><strong><em>(Setting: Somewhere in Metal City)<em>****

**Davis's POV**

I stood in front of a large building, my eyes glued to the sign that says: "Destiny Bladers HQ: Bladers can Rise to the Top". It was my dream of becoming number 1 and today I might get started on that goal. I let out a huge grin as I entered the building. Inside were many bladers. The bladers were either talking amongst themselves or battling with each other. Mixtures of Clashing Metal were heard all throughout the floor. It made me want to battle too. Suddenly, a lady in the Front Desk called my name.

"Excuse me, are you Davis Motomiya?" the lady asked. I answered with a "yes".

"Well Davis, it is a pleasure meeting you." she said as she bowed slightly. "Welcome to Destiny Bladers HQ. I hope you find it pleasant and comfortable staying here. Why don't I show you around, there's lots to see here." she said as she left the front desk and asked me to follow her and I did. She lead me somewhere on the second floor.

"This is the HQ's Speed Room." she said as she pointed to the gate that says "Speed Room, improve the speed of your Bey and become the fastest.". "As you can see, it is a room designed to improve the speed of your Bey. If you want to become quick and agile then this is the right room for you to train." she said as we went to another room. This time, she lead me somewhere on the 4th floor.

"This is the HQ's Attack Room where you can improve your attack power. This comes in handy when you want to become a strong blader." she said as we moved to another room. This time, she lead me somewhere on the 10th floor. "_Man! How many floors are there?"_ I thought as I carried my legs up the stairs.

The girl then asked me, "Are you tired, do you want to take a break for a while?". "I am a bit tired but I'm still good to go." I answered. "Good because there are a lot more rooms for you to see so let the tour continue." she said in a cheerful manner. I just sighed heavily. This is going to be a long tour.

* * *

><p><strong>(Setting: Somewhere in the outskirts of Metal City)<strong>

**Razo's POV**

I ventured down to the cliffs and mountains in order to train myself and become even more powerful and to get away from my father who keeps on treating me like I'm his pet. Grrr... Just the thought of him makes me sick but he is my only way to gain more power. After I'm done with the upcoming tournament, I'll destroy him and all who stands in my way. Just then, I saw bladers who look like agents on a mission. I hid behind a tree and examined their every movement. They seem to have the logo of Big Bang Strikers on them and they were talking to each other in a secretive manner. I heard one saying that if they'd catch me, they'll get a huge promotion. So they're trying to hunt me down now are they, not like I care since these are just fools waiting for me to destroy. They're not even worthy of capturing me. They're just pathetic bladers who do missions for their boss.*Sigh* Better take care of them. I quickly presented myself to them like I'm willing to be captured on-the-spot.

"Hey look, it's Razo!" one of them shouted.

"Get him!" another shouted as they all took out their Beys and attached them to their launchers. Pitiful fools these people are.

"Hahahahaha! I make my appearance to you people and all you want to do is to capture me? How sad...I thought I was going to get a "Hi" from someone for once. Very well then, defeat me and I'll gladly surrender." I said as I took out my Bey, Helio Hydra, out and attached it to my launcher. These guys won't know what hit them.

"Guys, ready!" one of the officers said. He seems to be the leader of the group. "Ready!" they all said in unison. They seem confident but I can sense fear in them and they should because I am fear itself.

"3..."

"2..."

"1..."

"Let it rip!" all of them ripped their Beys and began rushing towards me, eager to surround me and strike me with no mercy. I just laughed at their useless faces. This forces could not and will not stop me.

"Nice formation you got there, but it's time to end this. Let it rip!" I said as I ripped Helio Hydra. Helio Hydra began to spin and I waited for the right moment to strike.

"Alright, Attack at once!" their leader said as all of their Beys began charging towards Hydra. What fools...what fools! Attacking Hydra is futile. Hahahahaha!

The Beys started hitting Hydra but the attacks didn't do any damage to Hydra. I laughed maniacally.

"You think those puny attacks can hurt my Hydra? Do you? Let me show you what happens to weak bladers." I said as I began to glow in an orange aura.

"Take this, Special Move! Hydra Scorching Burn Strike!" I shouted as Helio Hydra's Bey Spirit, an orange hydra, appeared and Helio Hydra was covered in a fire aura. Then, Helio Hydra charged against the Beys as the hydra knocked each of them out completely and they were sent flying back to their owners, each with a broken wheel and tip. Their owners had shocked and bewildered faces on them. I laughed once again.

"Hahahahaha! Weak pitiful bladers don't deserve beyblades. Now out of my way before I completely destroy those pathetic excuse for a beyblade." I said as they all retreated one by one.

I continued on my journey with an evil grin on my face. Now that was a good warm-up!

* * *

><p><strong>Davis's POV<strong>

"***Pant*...*Pant*...*Pant***...Is the tour over?" I asked the lady who was my tour guide for now and a lady who works in the front desk later while I was trying to catch my breath. We had walked over 30 floors by now and I was getting really tired that I might faint and fall face first to the floor. I was so relieved and glad when she said that the tour was over as she now lead me to the room of the HQ's Leader and Founder. The weirdest thing about the leader's room was that it had no door. The room was somehow replaced by a wall.

_"It's a dead end but why did she lead me here? I thought she was going to take me to the leader!"_ I thought. She then approached the wall.

"Excuse me sir, but someone very important is here to see you." she said to what seems like no one. I stared at her with a blank expression. _"Who is she talking to? There's nothing here but a wall!"_ I thought.

I was completely wrong. Suddenly, someone spoke. "Alright, bring him in." the voice said. The wall began to open. I was completely dumbstruck. She then asked me to go in alone as she needed to attend the front desk. I was shocked by the wall opening part but I managed to say "Ok" as I entered the room.

Once I entered the room, the first thing I noticed was the large Bey Stadium in the center. I was like "WTH is this doing here?". I also noticed that only the left-half of the room was lit. The other was completely pitch black. Suddenly, a man emerged from the dark side of the room. He was around 6 foot tall and his hair style is kinda like mine much longer and is color black. His eyes were colored purple. He wears grey business suit with black pants and black shoes. He also wears a blue-striped necktie. He then began walking towards me very slowly.

"Ah! You must be Davis Motomiya. It's nice to finally meet you." the man said as he offered me a handshake. I, of course, shook his hand.

"My name's Dr. Tetsuya Hirugaki. As you know, I am the leader and founder of the Destiny Bladers Organization. My goal is to spread the love and passion of beyblade throughout the world. In order for that to happen, I need strong bladers who are willing to sacrifice themselves to achieve this goal. I have seen your performance on the contest in your city and I was really surprised that you made it to the finals at such a young age. Although you lost, it was still a great match and you were truly amazing. So that's why your here, I recruited you for the sole purpose spreading joy and happiness to bladers around the world." he said as he went back to his original position.

"Sadly, two other organizations rose to power and The Destiny Bladers are in conflict with one of them, The Dragon Force Organization. We have been fighting for the past few months but they have the upper hand since they have a secret weapon, the legendary Bey Helio Hydra. We all thought it was fake but apparently it is not." he continued.

_"Helio Hydra...No it can't be...I thought it was just a myth. Wait a minute...this Helios guy from the contest, is he the owner of Helio Hydra?"_ I thought but dismissed it.

"Anyways that's why I've recruited you, we need a strong blader such as yourself in order to aid us to victory in this upcoming war against the Dragon Force." he said as a boy around his age appeared on his right.

"This is my daughter, Tanya Hirugaki. She wants to test out her new beyblade on a powerful blader such as yourself. Why not battle with her? This will also count as a test to see if you have what it takes to become the best of the best." Her daughter smiled mischievously as though she was planning something evil on her mind but I accepted nonetheless. I quickly took out my Bey, Killer Beafowl and attached it to my launcher. She did the same as well with her Rock Armadillo.

"Let us have a fair fight." she said as we each took a stance.

"Are you ready, Davis?" Dr. Tetsuya asked.

"I am ready sir!" I shouted.

"Very well then..." he said as Tanya began the countdown.

"3..."

"2..."

"1..."

"Let it rip!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hooray! I've managed to finish chapter 1. It's a little short though but I promise that I will make it longer next time. I also forgot to put Tanya on the OC List. Oh well, it doesn't hurt to have many characters in the story. I need more OCs though for Dragon Force and Big Bang Strikers so please send some more. Thanks and I'd appreciate it if you would review. Merry Christmas To All and To All a Good Night! (Some Good Morning!)<strong>

**PS: I also forgot to mention about the Tracts and Tips of your Beyblades (Sorry, Got Memory Gap or Something). Could you please PM me the tract and the Tip of your Beyblade and the Color of your Energy Ring and the Picture of your facebolt. Again, I'm sorry for this since this is just my 1st fanfic story of beyblade. Again, Happy Holidays to Everyone!**


End file.
